


Our Son, The Teenager.

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, at the end, ian's sad yevgeny says some things, yevgeny is a teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yevgeny gets in trouble and Ian's there to pick him up. When Ian tries to lecture Yevgeny the teenager gets defensive and claims Ian's not his dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Son, The Teenager.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Yev is about 14 or 15. Ian/Mickey have been together since post 5x12 but aren't married. Never saw the point or something. Yev gets arrested for B&E or something. Ian is who bails him out. While he's yelling at Yev, Yev gets pissed/defensive points out that Ian's not his dad. The Mickey sits down Yev says Ian's been a father to Yev longer Than Mickey has. Heart to heart about the past. Tears&apologies
> 
>  
> 
> (probably should edit but i'm too tired lol)

Ian makes his way to the police station after him and Mickey get a call about Yevgeny being taken it. They were told they could come to the station to get him or let him stay the night.

Mickey opted for him staying the night “to learn a lesson” but Ian disagreed. So with a “Well I’m not fucking going,” from Mickey, Ian took the car to pick up their son. It was probably the better option for Yevgeny anyway cause Mickey was seething with anger about Yevgeny getting in trouble.

After years of “‘Don’t end up there’ and he still pulls this shit?” Mickey said after slamming the phone down and going with the “leave him in there the night” option.

Ian gets to the station, the clock now saying 3am. It’s an hour after they were woken up by the phone  ringing, thinking all three of them were home and asleep.  

Ian signs the right paperwork and is met with the tired looking 15 year old.

He thanks the officer and leads Yevgeny to the door. They drive in silence for a few minutes, Ian unsure what to say but knowing he had to have some sort of lecture.

“You can’t do this, Yev. You know It’d drive us crazy if you fuckin end up in juvie or shit…jail. “

“Pa’s been to juvie.”

“That was …different.”

“Bullshit.”

“It’s not like he wanted to go, Yevgeny. The shit you’re pulling it’s like you want to be there.”

Yevgeny shrugs. “Gave him street cred didn’t it?”

He wants to say how Mickey had street cred long before that but bragging about Mickey wasn’t the way this conversation was supposed to go.

“So you want to ruin what you have going for you so you can get some dumbass street cred? Your dad had a shit life with an even shittier father, life didn’t give him many options. Shit both times he went to juvie he thought it’d be safer than the other options. He did it to escape his fucking father and you _want_ to go cause you think it’ll be fun?”

“Fuck you,” Yevgeny says, barely above an angry whisper.

“Excuse me? Yev-”

“You’re not my real dad.”

“W-What?” Ian lets out.

“You’re not my real fuckin’ dad so stop acting like it,” Yevgeny says with such anger and what fells like hate, Ian shuts his mouth. He doesn’t say anything back. His insecurities of being a good parent for years flood his mind. Even with the knowledge that he’s “just a kid” his mind still tells him _He’s right._

They ride silently the rest of the way. Yevgeny staring out the window, pissed off he got caught. Ian staring straight ahead, trying to not let his emotions get the best of him, stuck in a car with a kid who no longer called him Dad.

 

 

Ian parks the car in the driveway and Yevgeny gets out before him but waits by the car. Ian makes his way to the door of their house the teenager slowly walking behind him. Yevgeny only manages to catch up when Ian stops to unlock the door. They make their way inside and find Mickey sitting on the couch, waiting.

Ian makes eye contact with Mickey for a split second, but it’s enough for Mickey to know something’s wrong. “Brought your fuckin kid home,” Ian says, throwing the keys on the table. “I’m going to bed.”

Mickey’s not able to get a “what?” out before he hears the door close. “The fuck’s that about?” He looks at Yevgeny, accusingly.

Yevgeny shrugs. “Probably in one of his ‘moods’ again.”

“That’s not fucking funny.”

Yevgeny swallows, knowing he went too far, and of slight fear of Mickey’s’ tone of voice.

“What’d you do?”

“Cops came at me for no reason-”

“Not that. I was ‘kindly’ explained that on the phone with the arresting officer earlier.”

“Right…” Yevgeny nods.

“So…” Mickey crosses his arms. “What’d you say to make Ian come home like that?” Ian never referred to Yevgeny as only Mickey’s son, not since Yevgeny was really little.

Yevgeny looks down, hoping to get the truth out quickly. “Told him he wasn’t my dad,” Yevgeny mumbles.

“Speak up.”

“I told him he wasn’t my father, okay?”

Mickey’s taken aback. “You what?”

“He was lecturing me and shit and I just…”

Mickey bites his lips and shakes his head, disappointed. “You just told a man who refers to you as his son that he’s not your father. No I get it.”

“Pa…”

“Ian’s been more of a father to you than you can even…” Mickey breathes in again, deeply. Still shaking his head. “I was gonna leave you there.”

“What?”

“Yup. I was gonna let you wait it out in jail overnight. Why do you think you’re here now?”

Yevgeny looks up, guilty and shrugs.

“Ian. He was like ‘We can’t leave him in jail, Mick. He’s our son.’”

Yevgeny looks down.

Mickey nods. “I told him ‘fine but I wasn’t getting your ass.’ So he did.” Mickey sighs. “Probably would’ve gone anyway to save you from whatever would’ve happened if I was the one to pick you up.”

Mickey looks at his son, almost too mad to go on. But he does cause Ian needed some defending. Mickey takes a deep breath, to get everything out he’d need to be calm.  Mickey looks up to the ceiling then back down.

“Ian has been more of a father to you than you can even imagine. He’s been more to a father longer than I have.”

Yevgeny looks at Mickey, confused.

Mickey rubs his forehead with his fingers. “It’s not that…it’s not that I didn’t want you, you know? Your mom getting pregnant was just…”

“I know.”

Yevgeny was told about how he was conceived a few years ago, though not in great detail he got the gist of it.

Mickey sighs. “You were just born and I was expected to care for you…and love you and I just…couldn’t.” Mickey scratches his head. “It was too hard.”

Yevgeny had no idea about any of what Mickey is saying. Though now it makes sense.

“Ian he uh…,” Mickey clears his throat. “He cared right away. Shit sometimes even lectured me about how you were my son and I should help take care of you and shit…but he didn’t pressure me. He just carried on carrying about you, sometimes behind my back. He was understanding though, let me take my time, let me warm up to you.”

Mickey laughs for a second. “Shit I remember I had just got him back, and you were a newborn and he fucking looked through his brother’s old baby clothes and packed them all up and snuck over to my house and gave them to your aunt to give to your mom. Wanted to keep it a secret so your mom wouldn’t know.”

“Why-“ Yevgeny stops realizing he hasn’t spoken in a while and maybe feeling a bit emotional at this reveal. “Why’d he have to keep it a secret?”

Mickey sighs. “Your mom…we didn’t always get along. Not in the beginning at least. She didn’t like our situation. Me and Ian’s.”

“And he still…” Yevgeny looks down. “Shit.” He knows how scary his mom can be, especially when she doesn’t like someone.

“You were in practically scraps. He only saw you when your mom came over to get me to come back home with her. Knew you for two seconds.” Mickey smiles at the love Ian has, for everyone. “He loved you cause you were mine and he loved you cause you were you. And he still loves you.” Mickey says walking over to his son. “Even when you’re being a little shithead.” He says playfully messing up Yevgeny’s hair.

Yevgeny smiles quickly but it soon disappears. “I didn’t…mean it.” Yevgeny admits. Even without the information Mickey just brought up Yevgeny knew. He knew Ian was his father too.

“I know.” Mickey looks at Yevgeny, understanding. He looks back to his and Ian’s bedroom. “But he doesn’t.”

Yevgeny closes his mouth tightly and twitches his nose. “I’m sorry, Pa.” He says.

Mickey nods, accepting the apology. “Though I’m not the one you should apologize to.”

“I know,” Yevgeny looks down. His hands play in one of the rips of his jeans. “Could you…tell me more stories?” He asks.

Mickey grins. “Sure.” He motions to the couch and Yevgeny sits down.

Mickey tells Yevgeny stories of their adventures, ones before Yevgeny or where Yevgeny was too young to remember. Hell even some he did remember but he just liked remembering.

When Mickey’s done, it getting really late, Yevgeny stops Mickey before he leaves the couch.

“I was just mad,” He says, going back to what he said earlier. “I was mad about getting arrested, I thought I disappointed both of you and I hated myself because of it…and for some reason my fuckin mind was like …I’m taking someone else down with me…”

“And Ian was in the warpath.”

“Yeah,” Yevgeny mimic’s his father’s nervous antics. “I’d take it back…shit if it was you in the car I’d say the same thing probably.”

Mickey scoffs.

He gets up and walks to Yevgeny. “Just talk to him. It’ll be okay.” He kisses his son’s head. “I’m off to bed. See you in the morning.” Mickey makes his way to the master bedroom.

“Night.” Yevgeny says back. He sits by himself on the couch. Thinking. Thinking about everything. What Ian said in the car ride, what his father said to him tonight. He wanted to be better, he knew he could. He doesn’t like disappointing his dads and tonight he vows to never do it again.

 

The next morning Mickey wakes to feel his bed empty by him. He goes to the kitchen and finds Ian sitting by the table, coffee in hand and some book he found at a yard sale.

“Hey,” He says leaning down to give Ian a good morning kiss.

“Hey,” Ian says back, sadly.

Mickey sits down by him. “Sorry I didn’t get in bed till late.”

Ian shrugs. “I fell asleep pretty quickly.”

Mickey moves his tatted fingers to grab Ian’s book from his hands. He takes a nearby piece of paper and marks Ian’s page before putting the book down. Ian just stares at the part of the table his eyesight was at when he was holding the book.

“Yevgeny…he didn’t mean it you know?” Mickey starts.

Ian stays quiet.

“Ian?”

“You can’t put apologies in his mouth, Mick. He’s not 5 anymore.” Ian looks at Mickey.

“I’m not-“

“He stopped calling me dad years ago.”

“Yeah well ‘daddy ian’ seems a little juvenile huh?” Mickey tries to joke.

Ian picks at his nails on his finger. “He was calling me dad for a little bit…then just stopped.”

Mickey moves his hand to Ian’s upper arm and is about to say some sort of words of comfort until he hears someone clear their throat by them.

Both look up to Yevgeny now in the room with them.

Ian’s the first to look away.

“Can we talk alone?” Yevgeny asks.

Ian starts to get up to leave Mickey and Yevgeny.

“No,” Yevgeny stops him. “Me and you.”

Mickey lets out a small smile before he decks out of the room.

Ian lowers himself back on into the chair as Yevgeny take the seat Mickey was at.

“About last night…” Yevgeny starts.

“Yev you don’t have to-“ Ian starts to wave the teenager away, still not making eye contact with him.

“Yes I do.” He says sternly. He continues again. “About last night. I shouldn’t have said what I did.”

Yevgeny stops for a minute.

“It’s not true, you know? None of it.”

Ian’s still not looking and Yevgeny’s almost afraid he really fucked thing up. As a kid he was always afraid of triggering Ian in some way though he quickly defeated that concern.

“Of course you’re my father,” Yevgeny says softly, trying to let everything out before his emotions stop him.

Ian looks up at him now. “Yeah?”

Yevgeny laughs lightly. “Yeah. You do everything for me. You love me like a…no…I am your son. I’m sorry I made you feel I wasn’t or that I didn’t want to be. I’m lucky to have you as one of my dads.”

Ian smiles his eyes starting to water.

“Pa told me about the shit you guys went through…about the shit you did for me as a kid and I…I couldn’t thank you then but I can thank you now.”

“Yev…”

“It was a lot to handle and you just embraced me as soon as you could. What I said last night… I was a dick. I was mad about shit and I wanted to hurt someone else and it shouldn’t have been you.”

Ian sighs and looks down again.

“I really am sorry.” Yevgeny finally says.

Ian smiles softly, looking at his son. “Thanks, Yev.”

“Of course…Dad.” Yevgeny says, grinning. His words causing Ian’s smile to grow as well.

Ian motions to where Mickey disappeared. “Think we should fetch your father and let him know we’re good?” Ian asks.

Yevgeny shakes his head and laughs. “Nahh. Let him guess.”

Ian laughs with Yevgeny. “He’s probably already listening in anyways.”

“I am not!” They both hear, somewhere in the distance of the house.

The both start laughing harder. Mickey comes bustling in. “You two assholes just talk so fucking loud. It’s hard to not hear.”

Neither Yevgeny nor Ian can stop their laughter and Mickey chuckles a long with them. Ian and Mickey taking a silent agreement to think of Yevgeny’s punishment later.


End file.
